Only Two Weeks
by Airi Tsuyue
Summary: Sakura has to stay with in the mansion of Syaoran Li, whom she never met before. To make it worse, she has to stay alone with him in his mansion. Will feelings begin to develop or are they feelings of hate? RR
1. The Conversation

**Only Two Weeks**  
  
Sakura is a teenage girl who has to stay with a guy named Syaoran Li because both of their parents went on some sort of vacation. The problem is, Sakura doesn't know anything about Syoaran and has to stay alone with him in his house. Will feeling begin to develop or are they feelings of hate?  
  
» **Chapter 1**: The Conversation  
  
» **Disclaimer**: The only thing that belongs to me is the plot and fanfiction.  
  
» Well, this is the first chappy. I found this idea for the plot and I decided to put it up because I thought it was original and it would turn out to be a great fanfic. I hope all of you guys that are reading the fanfiction will like it and please review it to tell me if you do so! I'm still not sure if I will really continue this so if you like this fanfic, please feel free to review it. Thanks!! -Candypuffs  
  
------------------------------------------------------------»  
  
Sakura Kinomoto sat on the soft couch and waited for her parents to come home because they had something to tell her. She wondered what they needed to tell her that would be so important as she looked at the dim sky from the window above her. It was her summer vacation and she didn't have much to do. Sakura then went to check the cooking she was making on the stove for dinner which was coming along fine when she decided to call Tomoyo up.   
  
Sakura dialed the number of Tomoyo house that she had memorized and waited patiently for someone to pick up. One ring....two rings...three ring...but no one answered. It was just the answering machine so she went back and sat down on the couch just waiting.  
  
Ten minutes had passed as she sat there and sighed from having nothing to do until she heard the turn of the doornob creak. In came both of her parents and brother with a disagreeing look on his face.  
  
"Were home, Sakura!" Mrs. Kinomoto said. A happy and excited smile was pasted on her face.  
  
"Your finally back! So what was it that you were going to tell me?" Sakura questioned and got up from the couch. "Did something happen and what is it with all these bags?" Anxious to know what was going on because there were languages next to her parents.  
  
_'What going on?'  
  
'Are they leaving?!'  
_  
"Oh sorry, honey I forgot to tell you that your Father and I will be going on a vacation with the Li family for two weeks but their son and you will be left here alone. We can't bring you along and your brother, Toya will be going off to college so you will have to stay at the house of the Li's family." Mrs. Kinomoto explained with a bit excitement.  
  
"What?! Two weeks, but I don't even know the Li family or their son. I don't even know his name!" Sakura panicked. She had to stay alone with a boy she doesn't even know. All the information was she received was coming so fast that she nearly fell down but Toya caught her.  
  
"I told you this wasn't a good idea. Especially if she will be spending time with that weird kid." Touya said in dispute. He was being a bit over protective of his younger sister.   
  
"I sorry Sakura, I know this is a bit of a short notice but I didn't know that you would feel this way. I thought it would be great for you to spend time to yourself while we are gone and also spend time with their son named Syaoran. We can change our plans and tell the Li's that the trip will be cancelled if you would like." Mr. Kinomoto said.  
  
"No, its okay. You can go on the vacation. I wouldn't want you to cancel it because of me. Anyway, you guys need a break from working to much." Sakura said cheerfully.   
  
Her parents both exchanged glances wondering if Sakura truly meant what she had just said.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura said confused when she saw their faces. "Don't worry! Leave everything to me...oh no! I forgot to turn of the phone and the stove!" Sakura reassured them but hurried off to turn off the stove and put the phone back to its place. She had forgotten all about the food that she was cooking for dinner and the phone that she never turned off when she was trying to call Tomoyo.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------»  
  
Sakura came out of the shower and went into her room. She wondered if Tomoyo would be home so she could try to talk to her again because she missed her even though it was only a week that passed by since the last day of school. They usually spent their time with each other that you would think they were sisters. Tomoya had spent time with Sakura since she was still small and even when she became a Card Captor.  
  
Everyone in the family knew that Sakura was a Card Captor. The whole family was so proud of her. Since nothing dangerous has been happening, Sakura hasn't spent as much time with the Clow Cards and her magic but there are times she trains with them for precaution. Everything has been calm and quiet and Sakura is happy with it but as days pass by, it got a bit boring.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" A stuffed plush toy greeted Sakura with surprise and broke her train of thoughts onto the floor.  
  
"Kero! You scared me and when did you get here?" Sakura got back up on her feet from her fall then went to listened to Kero.  
  
"Your Dad let me in while you were showering and he also told me about their vacation. " Kero sat on Sakura's bed. "I see your going to be by yourself since I won't be able to stay with you either. I have some things to attend to with Yue." He explained.  
  
"Wha...your leaving too? Why is everyone leaving all at once? I thought the whole family would be able to spend time with each other this summer but I don't mean that everyone has to stay together and have a vacation, its just that its so weird. With everyone gone..." This thought also went into Sakura's head. "Ahh I keep thinking to much that I will never get anything straight." Sakura said frantically.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura. I'm sure everything will be alright and you will be fine. Just have some fun and anyway, you won't be completely alone because the son of the Li's will be with you." Kero reassured her. "Oh and your Dad also told me to tell you that they will be leaving early tomorrow so you have to be dressed up because they are going to drop you off at the Li's house and pick up Syaoran's parents as well." he said and left her room muttering if there would be any food left for his always-hungry-24/7 stomach.  
  
"Ughh...." Sakura complained and went to get some sleep for it will be a busy day ahead of her but she had a feeling that she was going to have an unexpected summer.   
  
But she didn't sleep peaceful since a dream interupted her rest.  
  
_'Where am I....?'  
  
'How did I get here....am I dreaming?'_  
  
_'Probably.'_ Sakura added in her mind.  
  
Sakura stood alone on the ground of the pitch black darkness. The only thing that she was able to see was herself because of a dim light that shined above her. As she walked forward, she heard a voice.   
  
"Sakura......" a voice called out in the distance which was unfamiliar.  
  
_'Whose calling me?'_  
  
Wanting to know where the voice was coming from, she began to walk forward but in a slow pace.  
  
"Sakura............" a voice called out but this voice was familiar.  
  
The voice became louder and Sakura began to walk faster. Eager to know who and why was that voice calling her name.  
  
Then the voice yelled out even louder.  
  
"Sakura!!!!!!" 


	2. The Encounter

**Only Two Weeks  
**  
» **Chapter 2**: The Encounter  
  
» **Disclaimer**: The only thing that belongs to me is the plot and fanfiction.  
  
» First of all, thank you soo much for all the reviews!! I really appreciate the fact that you like this fanfic. Sorry that the first chapter was a bit short so I decided to make this second chapter a little longer. Especially since all of you have been great reader. If you keep this up, I might update even faster than usual but anyway. The story might be a bit out of characters to please don't yell at me. [hides] Also, tell me how you think about this fanfic. Well, enough of this chit chat and go ahead and read the story! Bye! -Candypuffs  
  
**Note**: I am sorry for not telling everyone that this is an AU fanfic and for my gramer mistakes on Tomoyo. If you see me using Toya sometimes, its because that was how they spell it on my manga book but thanks to those who corrected me about the spelling.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------»  
  
"Sakura, wake up!!!!" An annoying brother shouted at her ear making her bolt right up.   
  
It was already morning. Sakura couldn't believe that this was happening so quickly but she took it in. The day that her parents would be going on vacation for two whole weeks was already today. Nothing bad will happen....right?  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!!" Sakura screamed. "Touya don't shout at my ear, you don't have to say it so loudly!!! Ughhhh!!!!!" She stomped out into the hall and into the bathroom to get dressed.  
  
Sakura had finally realized that it was Touya's voice that she had heard in her dream but she had felt so sure that someone else had called her name when she first heard the voice until it changed into her brother's. This she dismissed because she didn't want to her time wondering who had called her name.  
  
"Serves you right and hurry up in there because we still have to drop you off and also our parents!" Touya said at the door where Sakura was behind. Sakura took fifteen quick minutes in the bathroom and came out in a big rush.   
  
_'Isn't this a great way to start my day.'_  
  
"Okay! I'm ready!" Sakura said as the whole family began to move out of the house and into the car. The ride to the Li's residence was a bit far so to keep herself busy, Sakura was deep in her thoughts again.  
  
_'I still can't believe I will be left with a guy by myself.'_  
  
_'Two whole weeks.....'  
_  
_'I wonder if he will like me.'  
_  
_'Oh, what am I thinking! Why would I care about a guy if he like me or not.'_  
  
Her thoughts kept going on like this until she fell asleep to cover the amount of sleep that she had missed this morning. This time, she fell asleep without any dreams so it was peaceful.  
  
"Sakura, we're here." Her father said to wake her up as the family got out of the car. Sakura opened her eyes slowly as she got used to the bright light that had welcomed her eyes. As she got out of the car, she stared at the Li's residence in awe.  
  
"Wow...." the word slipped out of her mouth.  
  
The mansion was huge. Sakura had just thought it was just a house and as she looked at the elegant mansion, she imagined the Li's to be a very rich family. The mansion looked like it had about three floors and it was probably five times larger than her own house.  
  
_'I'm going to be staying in this mansion?!?!'  
_  
The Kinomoto's walked through a path toward the mansion and not only did the Li's have a nice house, they had a wonderful landscape in front of the mansion filled with flowers and cherry blossoms trees. There was also a garden next to the side of the mansion but Sakura only cought a glimse of it. She decided that she might go there when she had some free time. Sakura was amazed at this and it felt like a dream to her. She couldn't wait to see how the mansion would look like inside but she was also nervous to see the so called boy named Syaoran.  
  
Sakura went up to the door with her family behind her holding her luggages. She paused and slowly took a deep breath before she rang the doorbell.  
  
_'Stay calm, Sakura. Just press the doorbell.'_  
  
"Come on, kaiju. I'm not going to keep holding your luggages for you while you just stand there!" Touya said impatiently.  
  
"Don't call me kaiju!" Sakura was annoyed at Touya. He was becoming a bit of a jerk now days but she still loved him as family like always.   
  
Sakura pressed the doorbell now that her nerves were eased because Touya had disrupted her. The door was answered by a woman who looked a bit older than Sakura's own mother but still looked young for her age.  
  
"Oh, hello Nadeshiko! Your right on time!" The woman greeted to Sakura's mother.   
  
"Hello, Yelan!" Sakura's mother replied cheerfully.  
  
"Why don't you all come in." Yelan said and led the Kinomoto's into the living room. "I supposed this is the Sakura you were talking about." Yelan said as she looked over Sakura. She felt a little uncomfortable under Yelan's gaze but she smiled at her.  
  
"Yes." Sakura's mother smiled.  
  
The family went to sit down on the couch until they saw four girls coming into view and they were all looking at Sakura with twinkling eyes.  
  
"Awww!! She's sooo cute!!!" The four girls said as they began to play with her hair while giggling and chit-chatting continuously. Sakura just stood there until they moved to Toya as the girls began to drool over him. Sakura rolled her eyes at this.  
  
"You sure it wouldn't be any trouble if she stayed here with you son?" Sakura's mother was a bit uncertain.  
  
"I'm sure! I don't think the children will cause any trouble while we are away as long as they stay inside this mansion. There is enough supply of everything here so there will be no need to and furnish." Yelan answered Sakura's mother to reasure her. "Now, why don't we go and load the car with my belonging then we will be off. No time to lose!" The family agreed and went off to put Yelan's luggages in the car which were right next to the door.   
  
"Sakura, I would like you to come here." Yelan said, she was next to the staircase.  
  
_'Oh, no! I hope I'm not in trouble.'_  
  
Sakura's nervousness began to built up again. "Syaoran, come downstairs." Yelan said while Sakura guessed that his room might be on the second floor since Yelan was yelling for him to come down.  
  
Sakura and Yelan both waited patiently for a couple of seconds until they saw Syaoran come down the stairs. When Sakura saw him, her nervous level raised higher.   
  
"Syaoran, I would like you to meet Kinomoto. The daughter of Nadeshiko and Fujitaka Kinomoto. And Sakura, I would like you to meet my son, Syaoran Li, as you can see." Yelan introduced them both to each other. "Syaoran will show you to your room later after you family and I leave with my daughters." Yelan said to Sakura.  
  
"Ummm, hi!" Sakura greeted Syaoran cheerfully but anyone could notice the nervousness in her voice.  
  
"Hello." Syaoran replied back but he had a cold glare in his eyes. This made Sakura scared since he was looking straight at her.  
  
"Don't worry. He isn't all bad." Yelan whispered in Sakura's ear softly to try and comfort her.   
  
_'Huh? What does that mean..._'  
  
Later, Sakura's parents said bye to her until Yelan said. "Well, we have to be going or else we will miss our plane." At this, Sakura's parent, Yelan, the four girls, and Touya went out the door and into the car.  
  
When the door was closed, everything became silent. Sakura looked at Syaoran. He still had the cold look in his eyes and when he saw her look at him, he glared at her again.  
  
_'I wish they hadn't leave.'_  
  
"I'll show you to your room." Syaoran said as Sakura nodded and followed him up the stairs. The silence made Sakura very uncomfortable so she decided to say something because she couldn't take the silence.  
  
"Are you always silent like this because its creeping me out. No offense." Sakura blurted out. That was not what she wanted to say but she couldn't help it. He didn't answer though.  
  
"Here's you room. You can go where ever you would like but do not go into my room which is across the hall." Syaoran said and opened the door to show Sakura her room.  
  
"Why shouldn't I go into your room?" Sakura asked, a bit curious.  
  
"Just don't go in there! Its my privacy for anyone to not come in." He replied a bit agitated.  
  
"Or else what?" Sakura asked suspiciously as she dared to speak back.   
  
"You don't want to know." He said, which sent shivers up Sakura's spine. A hidden but small smirk crept upon his face.  
  
"Then you can't go into my room either." Sakura said triumphantly.  
  
'Thats a way to show him, Sakura!' She commented to herself.  
  
"You don't have the power to say that. I could go through your things and belongings if I want to because this is my house." Syaoran said firmly.  
  
_'How dare he!!'_  
  
But before Sakura could say anything else, Syaoran he already went to his own room and shut the door.  
  
_'Wait a minute. Is it just me or di..did he smirk at me?!'_


	3. The Fall

**Only Two Weeks**  
  
» **Chapter 3**: The Fall  
  
» **Disclaimer**: The only thing that belongs to me is the plot and fanfiction.  
  
» Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter that you all have been wanting to see and I try to update every week so you should see this story updated on the weekends. I'm so happy to see all the reviews and it was definitely more than I expected! Can't wait to hear from you all to what you think of this chapter!! One more thing that I would like to say. For those people who have dirty minds about Syaoran from the last chapter [for those who know what I mean] he isn't. But that was funny when I realized that. XD  
  
-Candypuffs  
  
------------------------------------------------------------»  
  
"Curse him! I can't believe that man!" Sakura shouted out to no one in particular.   
  
She paced around the room letting her anger out until she stopped herself because she got the realization of what she was doing.  
  
"Why do I bother what he says or thinks? I can do whatever I would like to do." She said to herself and studied the room that was now 'hers'.   
  
_'I wish Mom had just send me to stay with Tomoyo while they were having so much fun...'_  
  
The walls of the rooms were a light shade of pink and it looked like a regular guest room that anyone would stay in except for the fact that it was three times the size of Sakura's own room at her house. You could tell that the room had been furnished. A slight breeze came seeping through an ajar window which sent fresh air through the room.  
  
Sakura began to unpack her belongings onto her bed until the two luggages were empty and she carried the luggages into a closet beside the bed. Before she did anything else, she took out her Clow Cards and put them under her pillow to keep them safe and not seen. She then organized all the clothing into the closets and cabinets. After that, she organized her accessories on a dresser the was on the opposite side if her bed. In doing this, it took her about two hours so she decided to go directly into bed and get some rest.  
  
Sleeping in a room that did not belong to her made Sakura feel uncomfortable. Even as she walked through the halls of the unfamiliar mansion or being with Li. As she closed her eyes, she waited for a few minutes and lay still on her bed. That didn't help so she kept moving around, side to side and she still couldn't get to sleep.  
  
Sakura sat up on her bed while looking at the clock on a small table that showed it was already ten minutes to six. Seeing that she she would never get to sleep soon, she decided to do something.  
  
"I think I should get something to eat before I starve myself to death." Sakura said to herself as she heard her stomach grumble.  
  
Sakura headed downstairs toward the kitchen. It was so big that she didn't know where to look first. As she walked toward a table, she found a small note that looked like it had been ripped from a book. Curious to know what it said, she decided to read the note.  
  
_'Dear Sakura and Syaoran,  
  
If you would like to have some snacks of some sort, there will be two cabinets on the left side of the stove filled with snacks. If you would like to have dinner or lunch you can check the refrigerator and freezer so I hope you will know how to cook Sakura. Lastly, if you would like to have breakfast you can find foods such as cereal and oatmeal the cabinets next to the sink. Hope both of you have fun while we are gone!!  
  
- Yelan'_  
  
"Yeah...like I will have a great time with Syaoran." Sakura said sarcastically and put the note back down on the table.   
  
Before Sakura did anything and stopped to think what the note just said.  
  
"Oh great. I'm in big trouble." Sakura said aloud.  
  
_'I don't know how to cook!!!'  
  
'What do I do now?'  
  
'I'll think about it later.'_ Sakura thought when her stomach growled again.  
  
She hasn't ate anything since this morning.  
  
When she found what she wanted to eat and finished it, she went back to her room and sat on her bed with a very bored face. She paused for a moment and thought of what she should do.  
  
_'Maybe I should go outside.'_  
  
Sakura paused for a moment again.  
  
_'Or maybe not....I might get in trouble.'_ Sakura thought because she had just remembered that no one was aloud to go outside.  
  
_'But they never said I couldn't I couldn't go in the garden, that is still considered part of the mansion.'_  
  
Finally making her decision, she quietly went downstairs and looked around, checking to make sure that Syaoran was anywhere to be seen. She didn't want him seeing her wandering around outside.   
  
She carefully opened the lock on the door and turned it without making a sound but with only a squeak as she pulled the door open. The sky was still bright but it would get dark soon so she quickened her pace as she made her way into the garden.  
  
As Sakura made her way, she looked at her surroundings that were filled with all sorts of plants and trees. Everything around her was so beautiful. All her worries and thoughts were gone because she was too busy admiring the serene place.  
  
She finally got to the garden where she found flowers that were familiar to her and others that she had never even seen before. Her hair swayed in the breeze as she bent down to study the unfamiliar flowers. They were all so pretty and all the flowers left a scent that drifted through the air. She got up and decided to just walk around until she found a cherry blossom tree that was perfect to sit under.  
  
Unknown to her was that someone's amber eyes were watching her.  
  
Sakura sat under the cherry blossom and looked at the petals as they flew into the air. She began to feel a bit drowsy so closed her eyes while letting a breeze flow past her.  
  
_'I'll just take a small nap.'_  
  
She leaned on the cherry blossom tree. Being in a place that was so calm and quiet had an affect on her and made her sleepy.  
  
"What do you think your doing here?" A cold voice in front of Sakura interrupted her from her sleep. The voice belonged to no other than Li, Syaoran.  
  
"Ahhh!!! Y-o--you startled me." Sakura said while calming herself down. She didn't hear him or see him come which got her off guard.  
  
_'That's weird...'  
  
'Why didn't I even feel his presence?'_  
  
"Hi Syaoran! When did you get here?" Sakura said cheerfully while dismissing her question that she had asked herself. Her heart began to skip for some odd reason when she saw Li. This was another question added to her thoughts.  
  
"Don't call me that, you have no right to. You can only call me Li." He sounded angry and Sakura noticed this. She felt a bit disappointed. As she looked at him, she realized that he was almost a head taller than her. He looked like he worked out a lot but not too much to make him look too buff. Sakura really didn't like people who were buff because they were a bit scary.  
  
"Huh..? Oh, but--" Sakura was trying to answer Li but he had cut in so she couldn't say what she wanted to say.  
  
"And what do you think your doing outside here, Kinomoto?" Li's voiced got a bit louder. Sakura flinched when Li had said her last name. "You know that you not aloud to go outside." Li pointed out as he walked closer to her but Sakura did not notice this.  
  
"Says who? It's my life and I can do what I want with it." Sakura said. "And stop bossing me around like I am like a little child!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
_'Why does he always do this!'  
  
'Does he really hate me that much?'  
  
'Did I do something wrong?'  
  
'Oh what am I thinking..why would he like me anyway.'  
  
'I shouldn't worry. I'll only be here for two weeks.'_  
  
"Never mind. I'm sorry. I'll go back inside." Sakura said in a soft voice as she slowly walked back into the house with her head down. If you looked closely, you would notice the sadness that had covered her face and Syaoran noticed this as well but he turned his head away.  
  
As Sakura walked into the house and into her room she began to think.  
  
_'No!! I can't let him get me down.'  
  
'I have to be able to stand up for myself!'_  
  
But as she was in her thoughts, she tripped on her shoelace. She cursed at herself for being careless. She panicked for something to keep her balance before she got hurt but she couldn't find anything to hold to.  
  
"Ahh!!" Sakura screamed.  
  
But luckily, she found something to prevent her from falling and getting hurt at the last minute.  
  
Sakura was relieved that she didn't fall but her head was looking down on the floor. She sighed because of her clumsiness.   
  
What caught her interest at that moment was that, what **did** prevented her from falling. She looked up to see what or who it was.  
  
_'Oh my gosh!'_  
  
Sakura gasped as she saw who it was.  
  
"Syaoran!"


	4. The Cooking

**Only Two Weeks**

» **Chapter 4:** The Cooking

» **Disclaimer:** The only thing that belongs to me is the plot and fanfiction.

» I'm so sorry if this next chapter is a little bit boring and I took so long to update but I hope you still like it. I'm not sure if I should continue and finish this story. If you think I should and I get enough reviews, tell me what you think and I might change my mind. I have been busy with a lot of others stuff but I hope you understand. I also reupdated since I heard that this chapter was all in one big paragraph, I don't know why it happened but I took the time to fix it.

-Candypuffs

------------------------------------------------------------»

Sakura picked herself up quickly and straightened herself. She realized that Syaoran had also prevent her from falling because she felt his hand hold her arm firmly but not hard enough to hurt her.

_'Ahh...what do I say to him!!'_

_'I wish I hadn't tripped, otherwise I wouldn't be in this situation!'_

"Umm...sorry and thank you." Sakura said. Her head went back down to stare at the floor again because she felt her cheeks began to warm up.

_'I hope he didn't see me blushing.'_

"Watch where you are going next time or you can seriously get hurt." Syaoran said in a calm tone.

What surprised Sakura was that when she looked up at him to hear what he had to say, he didn't have that cold glare to would always make Sakura feel uncomfortable. His voice actually sounded like he was concerned about her but Sakura was too naive to know that.

"Thanks..." Sakura replied again and quickly went up the stairs and into her bedroom before Syaoran could see her red face.

_'I really need to learn how to stop blushing.'_

Sakura shut the door of her room and locked it securely. She then leaned against the back of her door. Her face was still a bit red. She stayed and leaned on the door for a couple of minutes to calm herself down and then landed on her bed.

_'What's wrong with me?'_

She stared at the ceiling as if looking for an answer. After a while of looking at the ceiling, she stopped and tried to concentrate on something else. She would never find the answer of her question by looking at the ceiling. She didn't even know why she even had this question with her.

_'Okay. I have to stop fretting over small things because thinking about them only makes it worse.'_

She had only been in the Li's residence for less then a day and Sakura is already confused with tons of things in her mind. She tried to push them away for she did not want to think of them but nothing really worked. Sakura got off of her bed and decided to take a shower again to refresh herself. She went to bed and finally got to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------»

The next morning, Sakura woke up as she squinted from the light that seeped in from the window. The room was quiet and it was then she remembered that she was not in her own room. She had forgotten that her parents were not there and they were probably miles away.

Sakura picked herself up and out of bed. Wondering what the time is, she slowly walked toward a small clock on a table for she was still a bit sleepy and not fully awake. Looking at the clock closely, she widened her eyes. It was only eight in the morning! Usually Sakura would wake up near lunch time during weekends or day off from school. That's when Touya would always come to annoy Sakura and wake her up.

She rummaged around her room, looking for something to do since she was bored to death and knowing that she wouldn't be able to go to sleep after she has already been wide awake. Then she decided on having breakfast since that was the only thing to do.

Sakura quickly walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. She checked through some of the cabinets and the closet to see what she would choose to eat and decided on eating some cereals. That was really the only thing that didn't contain using any electric machines or stoves in the huge kitchen and Sakura didn't want to create a mess if she began to try and cook.

She ate quietly but only the crunching of her food could be heard. She looked around the kitchen, while studying the place, that gave her an idea. She would explore inside the mansion. She thought to herself and said that it isn't really a new idea because she was sort of exploring outside yesterday but it was better than doing nothing. When she was done eating, she cleaned after herself. She then went into her room to look for more suitable close to where, other than her pajamas.

Sakura walked out of her room and began looking around. She passed through doors and more doors. While doing this, she peeked into the rooms and each one she saw was big and furnished. As she passed each room, it got a bit boring and she didn't dare go into Syaoran's room for he was probably in there right now. She went back to her own room and sat on her bed with silence that surrounded her, it was quite annoying.

_'Oh my gosh! I forgot about Tomoyo!'_

She headed toward a phone near her bed and began dialing Tomoyo's phone number. She heard the phone ring and waited for someone to pick up on the other line. Suddenly, Sakura heard someone pick the phone up.

"Hello? Tomoyo Daidouji speaking."

"Hi Tomoyo! It's me, Sakura!"

"Hey, Sakura! I haven't talked to you for a while. So how are you?"

"I'm fine I guess...but Syaoran is a "

"Who's Syaoran?"

"Oh, I forgot that you don't know him. Well, he is the son of the Li family."

"Well, whoever he is, I'm sure you will be fine. Just don't let him get to you and I think you will be able to deal with it. I know you can."

"Okay. So what about you? You're probably busy seeing that I tried calling you last time and no one answered."

"Oh, I'm sorry I couldn't answer the phone to talk to you. I have been a bit busy lately because I have been at work creating new clothes designs."

"Tomoyo, your telling me that you're a fashion designer?! I can't believe it!"

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier Sakura. I just started the job recently and I didn't get the time to tell you."

"No, its okay. I understand and that must be a lot of work for you but congratulations!"

"Thanks. Well, I have to leave but I'll talk to you next time."

"Okay and maybe you can even come over and visit. Looking at it on this view though, I'm not sure if anyone will allow me to have friends over."

"We'll talk about it next time but for now, I really have to leave because I have to send out a couple of these paper works I have with me right now."

"Oh, okay. Bye." Sakura hung up the phone after that.

------------------------------------------------------------»

Sakura was busy in the kitchen looking for something to cook for dinner. She decided to skip lunch and knowing that it was already around four in the late afternoon. She finally found something to cook that was hidden in a cabinet and she read the back of the box carefully for directions. While going this, she went through a couple of other cabinets for a couple of ingredients.

She made her way to the stove and put a pot over it and turned the stove on as well. Turning the knob to the right temperature, she checked the box again to make sure she had everything and started to add some of the ingredients. She mixed it up and then went into the family room in the house to see if there was anything to watch on the television while she waited for the food to cook.

When she came back a couple of minutes later, she came to see her cooking being burned and she screamed. Sakura quickly tried to think of something to do but nothing came up.

While she was fretting over what to do, Syaoran was calmly walking down the stairs to see what all the comotion was about until he saw Sakura in the kitchen with a burning pot on the stove. He quickly went over to stop the burning and tried to cool it down.

"Wow...I didn't know you knew how to cook..." Sakura said with a spark in her eyes but Syaoran began lecturing her before she could say anything else.

"Why did you even decide on cooking something! You might have put the kitchen on fire!" Syaoran said, with his eyes full anger.

"I'm sorry..." Sakura blurted. Tears edging to spill from her eyes but she held them in. She did not want to cry right in front of Syaoran. "I was just trying to cook something for dinner." Sakura explained.

They both stayed in silence for a while until Syaoran gave in.

"Fine. I'll help you but only this once." He said but his voice a bit agitated but he was kind enough to help out.

"Thanks..." Sakura smiled and they began the lesson of cooking. Sakura was a bit surprised that Syaoran was actually helping her. He had never done that before and she especially didn't know that he was able to cook. She wanted to know more about him but another said of her also didn't want to have anything to do with him.

"When did you ever learn how to cook?" Sakura asked while trying to make up a conversation before the silence began again.

"Don't know, really. I don't usually cook but I sort of learned by myself since everyone in the house was usually away and I would be the only one here." He shrugged. "Okay, after you have put all of the ingredients needed, you need to add some salt and then stir it a few times." Syaoran directed.

Sakura did as she was told and put the salt in. Then she began to stir the pot of ingredients.

"Like this?" Sakura asked.

"No! If you mix it like that, you will burn yourself." He exclaimed. "Like this." Syaoran took the spoon mixer from her hand and showed her the proper way to mix but as he took it from her, he touched her hand.

His hand made Sakura receive a tingly feeling go through her. She also became uncomfortable as well because he was just a couple inches away from her.

"Oh okay." Sakura tried to mix it again, still feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Syaoran noticed this a bit so he backed up a little but still kept a close distance to help her out.

They took up their time cooking and when they were finished, they ate together but were quiet the whole time. Sakura didn't dare talk for she didn't want to make Syaoran mad since he had his cold exterior again.

Then again, she was also happy since she got to know Syaoran a little bit and he isn't really as bad as you might think he is but she didn't let her guard down since she never knew if he was really just bluffing or not.

When they were done, they cleaned up after themselves and Syaoran went back up to his own room. Sakura did the same this as well but headed toward her room slowly and into her bed. She had become very sleepy and as she lay down, a blush slipped upon her cheeks because an image of Syaoran came into her mind but she tried to remove.

"No. I can not falter. I do not like him..." Sakura mumbled and sleep had drawn over her.


End file.
